Total Drama Island Two
by iandin123
Summary: 24 new campers are heading to Camp Wawanakwa to be on TDI. The campers will have to go through challenges, Chef's food, Chris, each other, and Drama to win! Who will win Total, Drama, Island, two! TDI harter's original story. *Apps closed*
1. I hate summer camp already Part 1

"Hello, t.v. viewers! I am your host, Chris McClean!" Chris introduced. "Now, are you ready, for the next season of the show that took you to the edge of your seats with it's comedy, action, and DRAMA!" He grinned to the camera and walked to the 'barely-standing-dock'. "Since you guys asked for more, we give you more! We picked 24 new, teens, totally desperate for money. Now, let's meet our contestants!"

The first boat arrived at the dock. A brunnete boy with green eyes, white and black polo, and light crown shorts stepped off the boat. He grinned and stepped over to Chris.

"Hey, what's up Spencer?" Chris hi-fived Spencer.

"Nothing much, dude. Can't wait for the ladies to arrive!"

"Ah, our new Cody. Now, for our next camper, Crescent!"

The next boat had a girl with black hair that was streaked with silver. Her silver eyes narrowed as she walked over to Chris. She had a black t-shirt with flames, black fingerless gloves, crescent choker, jeans with chains, and combat boots.

"Hello, Crescent...Crescent?" Chris said as she walked right pass him. Spencer snickered.

"Hey, sweet thing." Spencer flirted.

Crescent glared.

"Okay, okay! Jeez, if looks could kill." Spencer sighed, not knowing that he had just cheated death.

Another boat arrived and a boy stepped off of it. He had midnight black hair with teal blue eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, a backwards green baseball cap and athletic waved over to Chris and walked towards him.

"Hey Chris!" the boy, Jay, had said. Chris didn't seem to notice.

"Hello? Chris? CHRIS!!" Jay waved his arms to get his attention.

"Huh?" Chris finally noticed Jay. "Oh, um this is, uh..."

"Jay!"

"Oh, yea, Jay. When did you get here, man?"

"Nevermind." Jay walked over with the other contestants and sulked, mumbling some words not meant for little kids.

"Okay, next! We have Taylor!"

A girl with long, brown, layered hair and green eyes stepped of the boat. She had make-up around her eyes and a small gold loop pierced on the bottom lip. She wore a black long-sleeved shirt with red basketball shorts and white hightops.

"Hey, Taylor!" Chris greeted.

Taylor smiled. "Hi Chris!" She took a look around camp. "Wow, this place looks _SO nice_." Taylor said.

Spencer laughed and turned to Crescent. "Hey, wasn't that funny?"

Crescent glared.

"I'll just shut up now."

"Sarcastic? Your my favorite so far." Chris said. "And, heeeeeeeeerrre's Javiusnocht the first!"

A boy wit jet-black hair and blood red eyes stepped off the boat. He had no eyebrows and the markings around his eyes made Spencer shudder a wore a black halfjacket with dark red lines coming from a diamond crest, long black cargo jeans without pockets and boots with chains wrapped around.

"Ah, Javiusnocht! The first!" Chris greeted.

"Please call me Javius." He said in a calm, but stern voice.

"If you say so." Chris shrugged. "Anyway, our next sucker-I mean, _contestant_, is here!"

A girl with shoulder length, layered red hair with a single black streak in the front stepped off the boat. She had light blue eyes and dark eyelashes and was tan. She wore a black t-shirt with neon stars, dark skinny jeans, and black converse with purple writing.

"Meet, Kai!" Chris introduced.

"Hey! I don't think I like you."

Chris smirked. "Trust me, you'll hate me more."

"I know. Courtney told me. Speaking of Courtney...where is he anyway?" Kairi looked around to search for whoever 'he' was.

"He who?" Spencer asked.

"He me." A boy with brownish-blonde hair with side-swept bangs called as he got off the boat. He wore a white t-shirt with black sleeves and khaki skater shorts. His onyx eyes, tan skin, and freckles reminded Chris of someone.

"Huh, you remind me of someone kid." Chris said.

"I'll give you a hint: She has our lawyer on speed dial." The boy smirked.

"Your Courtney's brother!" Chris exclaimed. "Well...you don't like to sue people, right?"

Charlie's smirk grew to a mischievous grin. "Only when I need to." Charlie headed towards the

Taylor giggled. Charlie noticed and smirked at her as he walked over to Kai.

"Hey, I didn't see your boat. How'd you get here?" Kai whispered.

"I kinda sank it. I guess driving a boat isn't as easy if you've crash a car in a liquor store." Charlie said, still not taking off his smirk.

"So? Courtney crashed the Principal's _boat _in the mall." Both snickered.

"Okay, next, here's Sophia!" Chris pointed to a short girl with waist-length red hair and hazel eyes. She wore a pink strapless dress layered over light blue jeans.

"Ugh, like, don't even talk to me." Sophia walked towards the contestants with a disgusted look.

'Great. I'm gonna have to spend summer with the rest of these weirdos.' Sophia thought.

"Hi guys!" Sophia said. 'I still have to get an alliance going though.'

"Let me guess. Your thinking your gonna 'have to spend summer with the rest of these weirdos.', aren't ya?" Charlie nonchalantly said.

"Of course not!" Sophie said.

"*coughLiarcough*" Coughed Kai.

"Just leave me alone weirdos."

"I rest my case." Charlie smirked.

"How did you know what she was thinking, anyway?" Spencer asked.

"I'm psychic."

"Yeah right Charlie." Taylor said.

"I'll prove it to you, Angel. Just you wait." Charlie grinned.

"Sure, you are." Crescent said.

"Aww, c'mon, sweet thing! I think he's pretty cool!" Spencer said.

Crescent glared and Spencer shut up as Javius just remained silent.

"Ahem." Chris said as the camera's attention shifted to him. "Ah, I see another Heather in you, Sophia."

"Hey!"

"Anyway, the next contestant!"

A boy with spiky black hair and aqua blue eyes stepped off the boat and went towards Chris. He was wearing a short-sleeved black hoodie with a white long-sleeve underneath, black cargo pants, and teal converse shoes.

"Tony! Tonemeister! What's up, bro?" Chris fist-bumped with Tony.

"Not much, Chris. Hey guys." Tony greeted his fellow contestants, which in response, they did a chorus of hey's, hi's, and nods.

"Sup dude!" Spencer greeted.

"Hey man!" Charlie said.

"How you doing bro!" Tony replied.

"Whats up?" Jay said.

Silence.

"Did you guys hear something?" Charlie asked.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!!!" Jay yelled.

"Oh, right. Your...uh..._that dude._" Charlie inquired.

"But the-It's the-I can't-GRR!!!! Nevermind!!" Jay went back to cursing to himself next to Javius, who hadn't noticed him.

"_Smooth_." Taylor joked.

"OMG! I totally know!" A girl with orange hair and blue eyes who bared a similarity to a certain crazy, psychotic redhead _*coughIzzycough*._She wore a red tank top with ripped jeans and sneakers.

"Aaahh!" Everyone screamed...well, besides Crescent and Javius. (You couldn't blame them. A crazy girl just snuck up behind them.)

"Whoa. Wasn't expecting you there till later. Everyone, meet Brit!" Chris introduced Brit to everyone, who either looked like they didn't care, creeped, annoyed, or just plain scared.

"Hi guys! Oh, did you guys know that I'm Izzy's sister!? It was TOTALLY awesome how she won TDA! Oh, it was pretty close too! I mean all the DRAMA! Cody and Courtney came back and they made third and second! Oh, dude, you totally look like Courtney-" She pointed to Charlie. " are you guys related or something?? That would be SO awesome cuz I've never met anyone that's a sibling of someone in this show but it's so cool cuz I AM on the show and how are you guys?" Everyone just stared wide-eyed at Brit, who just said all that without even breathing.

"Umm...wel-"

"I'm doing TOTALLY AWESOME!!" Jay got interrupted by Brit, just as if he didn't exist. "So-"

"OKAY!Stop. We get it. Your insane." Charlie said.

"Very." Kai agreed.

"And frankly, a little bit scary." Tony said.

"Very!" Brit smiled.

"Next up, Riley!"

A boy with black, spiky hair with purple tips and chocolate brown eyes made his way towards the docks. He was wearing a black t-shirt and shorts with sneakers.

"Hey Chris." He said.

"What's up Riley?"

"Not much. Hey what's that?"

Chris looked back as Riley put on a smirk.

"I don't see any-WHOA!" Chris screamed as Riley pushed him off the dock.

"Just an early payback to what you're probably gonna do to us in the future." Riley said.

"Nice. Very nice, dude." Charlie said, fist-bumping him.

"No prob, man." Riley said.

"I have to admit, that was cool." Javius said.

_GASP_

…

"You guys do know that I know how to talk." Javius said.

"Honestly, no. We didn't, uh, what was your name?" Kai asked.

"Something that started with a J. Um...Jabu, Jani..." Spencer suggested.

"Javius." Javius said.

"Er, how 'bout Jamba Juice." Charlie joked.

"Good one, bro!" Riley laughed.

"YOU GUYS STOP TALKING! JEEZ! Man, my hair!" Chris bellowed as he got out of the lake.

"Oh, hey! There's the next camper!" Brit exclaimed.

"Hi! My name's Reese!" Reese smiled. She wore a jean jacket, while under is a pink and blue corset, black short-shorts, orange and mint green striped stockings, and white ballet flats. She had aqua blue eyes, with short strawberry blonde hair, with a black cap that said 'Belle Noche' on top of it.

"Ladies and boys, meet our happy-go-lucky pizza girl, Reese!" Chris introduced.

"HELLO REESE!" Brit greeted, rather loudly.

"Oh, I LOVE Belle Noche! It's my favorite Pizza Place!" Taylor cooed.

"Totally! I'm the Pizza Girl! It's so awesome! Free Pizza, AND a great salary!" Reese smiled.

"OKAY!" Chris shouted in his megaphone to gain back attention. "The first twelve has arrived! Stay tuned to see the rest on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!! Two!"

**WOW! I actually did it!! I wrote the first chap! I'm proud of myself! Now, here's the first six girls and the first six boys! I'll write the next one as soon as possible! But, you guys better nag me about it, because, I am VERY lazy. And this whole taking over story is just scaring the heck out of me. So, just a warning.**


	2. I hate summer camp already Part 2

"And we're back!" Chris announced. "And, oh! There are our next contestants!"

A boy and girl were in the boat coming towards the dock. The boy had spiky-blonde hair with brown patches, light blue eyes, and two tattoos on both of his arms; one had Matthew, and the other one Fiona. He wore a light blue tee with a surfboard on and beige mid leg pants and dark blue sandals. The girl had blonde hair with red streaks and a purple headband with a skull on and light blue eyes, with the same tattoos as the boy except instead of 'Fiona', it was replaced with Edge. She wore a bright red leggings with a black short ruffle skirt, and a plain purple 2 shirt with a tank top over with the words "Oops, I've lost my number... can I borrow yours?" in red written on it, and purple and grey hightops.

"Meet the brother-sister team, Dean and Fiona!"

"Actually, it's Edge." The boy said.

"And, mine's Fly." Fly said. "Speaking of fly, your fly's down."

"Huh? Whe-Hey!" Chris exclaimed. "Man, what is up with everyone pushing me into the water??"

"Good one." Riley said.

"Hey! My name's Spencer." Spencer said to Fly. "I found your number. Now, if you could write it do-"

"Uh, excuse me, but who are you?" Edge interrupted.

"Spencer. I just said-"

"Well, Spencer," Edge said in a very stern, stern, look. "if you could stop hitting on my sister, I'd appreciate it."

"Edge!!" Fly exclaimed.

"Urgh, hey Chef? Greet the other people. I've gotta go get my hair gel!" Chris ran to his trailer and frantically searched for his hair gel as Chef Hatchet walked over to the boat.

"LISTEN HERE, MAGGOTS!" Chef shouted. Some looked at him either, scared, or annoyed. "I expect you to behave and be quiet, or else!"

"Or else what." Charlie said with an 'are-you-kidding-me' smirk.

"OR ELSE I'LL THROW YOU TO THOSE RARE BUT 100% REAL FRESHWATER MANEATING SHARKS!!" Everyone looked nervously to the sharks who eyed them very menacingly.

"Oh please." Fly said.

"REAL scary" Taylor joked.

"Give up old man." Riley said.

"YOU SHALL AUTHORIZE ME WITH RESPECT, SOLDIER!" Chef screamed. "You'll soo-"

But before Chef could finish his sentence, Charlie and Riley had tag-teamed and had took Chef's pants. Then they looked at Chef.

"RUN!" shouted Charlie. And he and Riley fled from a red-faced(From anger) Chef who was after them with a butcher knife.

"Oh my god." Said a very wide-eyed, somewhat creeped, girl. No one had noticed the new contestant arrive. She had long, beautiful, black hair cut into layers with side-swept bangs, and big green eyes with round, thick glasses on them and an even tan. She wore a light-blue t-shirt with silver accents, which is layered with a white cami, and dark denim skinny jeans and silver ballet flats.

"Oh, uh you must be Jasmine?" said a new voice.

"Whoa. Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm Billy the intern."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "And, you were crazy enough to actually sign up to be an intern here?"

"You guys are the contestants so you shouldn't be talking." Billy made a point.

"Huh, he makes a point." Kai said.

"Guys?"

"Oh, sorry Jasmine." Billy said. "Everyone, say hi to Jasmine!"

"Hi Jasmine." Everyone(Except Chef, Charlie, and Riley)

"HI JASMINE!!" Riley and Charlie said as they ran from Chef.

"GET BACK HERE MAGGOTS!" Yelled Chef, with his pants down his ankles.

"Anyway, great to have you here Jasmine!" Kai said.

"Oh, uh thanks." Jasmine shyly mumbled.

"Um, next here is Jake." Billy said.

A boy with short, spiked, black hair, dark brown eyes, and russet skin color stepped on the dock. He was wearing a green T-shirt, tan khaki shorts, and sneakers.

"Hey! What's up guys! Uh, hey," Jake looked around. "wasn't there suppose to be a hair-crazy host here?"

"He's busy. And Chef's..." Kai caught a glance of Chef swinging around a butcher knife to Riley and Charlie. "..._busy_."

"So, the intern's here! YAY INTERNS!" Brit squeeled. "You know, my sister knows you from TDA-"

"NEXT-" Billy said, not wanting to be reminded of the psycho hose-beast(You ALL know and love). "-we have Tammy!"

A girl stepped off the boat. She had red hair in a pony tail with bangs frame her face and has heterochromia, with one eye dark red, and another dark brown and pale skin. She wore a purple t-shirt hoodie, black pants with black skater shoes, and a green medallion which is green with a black swirl.

"Hiya! I'm Tammy!"

"Hi Tammy. This is Camp Wawanakwa. And, yes. This is where you'll be staying." Billy said.

"Oh, I know! Wait, let me go get something!" Tammy ran back to her boat and carried a VERY big briefcase. It took her two minutes to get it off the boat and on the dock.

"Hey, could someone help me with this?" Tammy said as she dragged it off the boat and it dropped on the dock....as the dock broke. Tammy and her very big brief case dropped in the water along with the rest of the dock. The others were fortunate enough to get on camp.

"Hey! The dock broke!" Jay said.

"Thank you, Mr. Point-out-the-obvious!" Taylor said. "C'mon, we should help her out."

"Whoops!" Tammy said as she bobbed her head out of the water. "Sorry! Hey, that happened to the first boat I was on...I wonder why?" She asked childishly.

"What WAS in that case anyway?" Spencer asked.

"My invention! It's 'Lab in a briefcase'!"

"A lab." Kai said.

"In a briefcase." Taylor said.

"YOUR invention?" Spencer asked.

"I'm trying to make it smaller though." Tammy smiled. The others only gazed at her.

"Wow! So this is ca-aaaaaampp!" An unlucky guy had stepped off his boat before looking at the ground, causing him to land in the water instead.

"What the-!?" The boy said. He had short (Wet) brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a Matt Stajan Maple Leaf's jersey, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"Sorry. It's been a little..._wacko_ here." Kai explained.

"Yea, I can say that again." Chris had just returned from his 'Extreme Makeover: Hair Edition' kit at his trailer. "Ah, Russel! I see you've made it! Chef! I thought you were in-charge of these guys!"

"Tell that to THOSE maggots." Chef pointed to two snickering figures on top of a tree. "I'VE GOT MY EYES ON YOU, DELINQUENTS!!"

"Hey Charlie, not that this isn't fun and all, but how do we get down?" Riley asked.

"Huh, usually, Courtney would throw rocks at me if I didn't get down. But, I'd do the same to her." Charlie said.

"I'll get you down, boys!" Kai screamed. She picked up some rocks...

"WHOA!! Wait, Kairi! Stop!!" Charlie pleaded.

"OW!" "Ouch!" "What did I do to you!?" "When the heck did you get so STRONG?!?"

"What did I miss anyway?" Russel asked as Riley and Charlie got pelted with rocks and stones...and possibly glass.

"I don't think you wanna know." Taylor replied.

"Oh. Do you guys have a hockey rink?"

"No..."

"Oh."

"..."

"WHO'S NEXT!?" Taylor asked.

"Where the heck is the dock?!" A loud voice yelled. The girl had red, layered hair with side-swept bangs, and light blue eyes. She wore a black sleeveless corset top, with distressed and neon paint splattered cut-off, deep blue, jean shorts and black converse shoes.

"Hello, Deidre! And, the answer to your question is: Underwater." Chris said.

"Of course." Deidre rolled her eyes.

"ANOTHER punk/rocker chic. We've gotten a lot of those lately." Chris pointed out.

"And...?" She said in an 'I don't care' face.

"Well?"

"..."

"Oka-WHOA!!! Okay, that is the THIRD time I got pushed in the water!" Chris complained as he got out of the lake that Deidre had pushed him into.

"Just introduce the next person, grandpa." Deidre said as she jumped off the boat on to the beach.

"Fine, fine. Good thing I brought my towel." Chris said as he dried his hair. "Okay, next, we have Collin!"

"Um, Chris?" Tony asked. "Um, I thought my brother didn't make it?"

"He didn't." Chris said. "But, we have ANOTHER Collin. Our TECH GEEK Collin!"

"Oh." Tony mumbled disappointed.

"Hi gu-aaaaaayyysss!!!" A boy had made a head-first dive into the water. He had shaggy, dark-brown hair that almost covered his hazel eyes and pale skin. He wore a black t-shirt that says 'Beta Wolf Squadron' in white letters, blue jeans, and white adidas shoes.

"Where's the dock?" The boy, Collin, asked.

"Below you, dude." Chris said. "Get use to it."

"Aw, man! I hope my 5xgHD iKumquat(LOL! Iphone-Apple) didn't get short-circuited!" Collin complained.

"Chill out, dude." Deidre said.

"Chill out?? THIS was an 5xgHD iKumquat!! It cost me 700 bucks!" Collin protested.

Deidre scoffed. "Sorry, but no matter HOW impressive that thing is, I'm not gonna spend 700 bucks on a phone named after a weird fruit."

Before Collin could rebuttle, Chris cut in. "Look, I'm REALLY all for violence and all, but right now, we have OLIVIA!!!"

"Hiya! I'm Olivia!" Said a very giddy girl. She had big, blue eyes, with blonde hair in two pig-tails. She had An orange sundress with yellow horizontal stripes and light orange sandals. She had a birthmark on her left shoulder which, vaguely looks like a ray of sunshine...kinda.

"Hi Olivia. Step off the boat!" Chris said, waiting for a splash to come in next.

"Oh, I'll do more than step!" Olivia jumped and did a front-flip to the camp. Collin and Deidre stared in awe.

"Tadaa!" Olivia grinned.

Brit jumped up and down. "Oh! That was SO COOL! We should TOTALLY do a lot more flips! Who's with me!??!?!"

Everyone remained quiet and took a step _away_ Brit.

Olivia shot up her hand. "OH! ME! ME!"

"Is this a camp, or a mental facility?" Fly asked out-loud.

"Alright! Then, everyone jump, one, two, THR-OH! NEW CAMPER!!!" Brit pointed to a guy with long, black hair in a ponytail and green eyes. He wore a zipped up, black hoodie with cargo pants that had zippers on them that could make them into shorts. Besides that...this dude was _RIPPED_.

"Let's welcome, Bren!!" Chris introduced.

"Dude?" Spencer asked.

"Yea?" Bren replied.

"Do you know your ripped?"

"Yeah, yeah I do." Bren said.

"Oh. Just checking." Spencer said as he went back into the crowd of campers.

"Hello, Bren! You ready for the challenges and the very long summer waiting for you here?" Chris asked.

Bren smiled and hit his right fist with his left open one. "Heck ya! These consider these challenges creamed, Chris!"

"Okay! Great, now go stand over there." Chris pointed to the rest of the campers, still staring at Brit and Olivia's crazy, new friendship. "And now, please welcome LUNA!!!"

A girl with onyx eyes and silver hair in a braid stepped off the boat, which thankfully, was parked CLOSER to the camp. She wore a black ninja suit that has sleeves that reach to her elbows and shorts that reach mid-thigh with black ballet flats.

"Hey Chirs." Luna greeted.

Charlie came over to Luna. "Huh, you know, I keep seeing you girls with silver hair and all, so should I be calling you grandma or something?" Charlie joked.

Luna took something out of her sleeve, which was a katana and held it up against Charlie's neck. "Excuse me?" Luna asked. Everyone looked a little terrified, but Charlie, to everyone's surprise, had nonchalant face, not scared to a bit.

"Er, sorry, sweetheart," Charlie apologized. "but, if you've lived with my sister, then you wouldn't be surprised with this. Don't worry, I won't be calling you grandma with a blade up your sleeve." Charlie joked again.

"Oh, okay. Touche." Luna said as she hid back her katana. "Sorry, lost my temper." She apologized.

"You couldn't go ONE second without making a joke huh?" Taylor said.

"Not on yours, or apparently, on my life." Charlie said.

"Well," Chris said. "I guess I know I won't be messing with you. But next, we have our last camper, Kata!!"

A boy with black, messy hair, dark blue eyes, and a little peach-fuzz stepped off the boat. He was wearing red converses, black skinny jeans and a Domo t-shirt. He was carrying his skateboard.

"Wassup, Chris?" Kata greeted.

"Skater?" Chris asked.

"Ohhh yea!" Kata and Chris did some complicated, secret handshake, and man-hugged each other.

"Ah," Chris said. "a fellow, skater brother! Finally!"

"Nice to see ya too, man!" Kata said.

"What was that?" Fly asked.

"Must be a guy thing." Jasmine commented.

"Trust me, it's not. It's a weird thing." Dean said.

"Well, all that set aside, you guys are ALL HERE!" Chris said. "So, that means, CHOOSING TEAMS!!"

Chris held up two flags; One a green one with a penguin with a cannon and a gun, another a pinkish-salmon colored one with a Gerbil holiding a bazooka.

"Here, Jake!" Chris threw the flag with the penguin to Jake. "You, Collin, Kata, Dean, Javius, Bren, Taylor, Sophia, Deidre, Jasmine, Tammy, and Luna are...the PIRATE PENGUINS!!!"

"...You're not serious." Taylor said.

"Your right, no I'm not, but you guys are...THE SCREAMING PENGUINS!!"

"OH! _Much_ better." Taylor rolled her eyes. Chris ignored her and threw the other gerbil flag at Kai.

"You, Olivia, Brit, Fiona, Reese, Crescent, Russel, Spencer, Riley, Tony, Jay, Riley, and Charlie are in...THE KILLER GERBILS!!!"

"Who knew gerbils could kill?" Charlie joked.

"Well, you give something a bazooka, it's deadly!" Brit said. "Once, I lost my bazooka, and then I found it on a stump, and I SWEAR it was trying to kill me and then Oprah came..." Charlie only stared at Brit. Then he opened his mouth to say something.

"Anybody here got either ducktape or a bazooka?"

"Wait!" Edge said. "You can't put me and my sister on different teams!"

"Don't worry, Edge. I'll be okay. I won't do anything stupid!" Fly reassured.

"Rules are rules, man." Chris shrugged.

Edge remained silent for a while. Then, he spoke. "Alright, but you guys better stay-away or else I will stick my surfboard so far up your-"

"Don't worry about it, dude." Charlie said. "I've got a sister too, and I know how you feel. And no guy in there right mind would hit on your sister unless they want your surfboard to be part of their circulatory system. Right, _Spencer_?"

"Okay, okay! No hitting up on her...but good news to you, other ladies, cuz I'm available." Spencer flirted.

"Ugh, losers." Sophia said under her breath.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP CAMPERS!!" Chris yelled into his megaphone. "Now, since this is not an ordinary camp, since it has camera's following you everywhere, and there's twice the drama, you might want to vent. SO, we have provided you with a CONFESSION CAM!"

"**Wow, it stinks in here!" Reese said. **

"**Aw, nasty! What IS that smell?!" Russel complained.**

"**This is SO gross!" Jasmine held her nose.**

"Rookie mistake guys." Riley said as he saw the three people exit out of the confession cam.

"Remember Owen and the cupcake on the first season?" Charlie asked.

"We _repaired_ it, but the smell was **TOO** much." Chris explained. "Anyway, now, it's time for your FIRST CHALLENGE!"

"Hey, Chris?" Tammy asked. "Aren't we suppose to take a picture on the dock, which breaks and we get wet and you get a picture of us trying to swim for dear life? You know, just like in the first season!"

Chris shrugged. "Well, we would, but the dock already broke. But, if you guys were looking forward to it...Chef!!"

"Already on it, Chris!" Chef said, with buckets of water in his hands. "Welcome to camp, maggots!"

"UGH, CHEF!!" Sophia screamed as she and the rest of the campers were just soaked with the buckets of water.

"You're gonna get wet, anyway." Chris said. "The first challenge, is non other than the classic." Chris pointed to the cliff where the original campers had first jumped off. "The first challenge, the Cliffdive!"

"..."

"Okay, I know I'm funny, but I'm not crazy," Charlie said. "unlike the flippy twins over there." He pointed to Brit and Olivia, who were racing to the top, doing nothing but front/backflips.

"Well, too bad! Tune in for the Cliff Dive on...TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!!!!...TWO!!!!!"

**Here it is! Sorry it's late, but we had to clean up the house on a last minute's notice. The landlord is coming, so yea. Anyway, everyone is introduced, and the teams are picked. I think I'm doing pretty good, getting THAT far!**

**Okay, so just opinions. Who do you think would make good couples? I've got some in mind, but I wanna know your guys' views and stuff. BUT, not EVERYONE can be in a couple. **

**Well, the camper's personalities will come in later. This was just an introduction! So, yeppers, I'll update as soon as I can.**

**Don't forget to review!!**


	3. The Dive Part 1

Okay! Next Chappie, is COMING UP!!

NOW, on with the TACOS! I mean SPAGHETTIE!! I mean THE BABY POWDER!!

-

Charlie walked out of the boys' Killer Gerbils(Still couldn't get over that) cabin in his swim trunks, looking like he was lost in deep thought.

He was having second thoughts about entering this Total Drama Mishap. Well, Courtney had always told him not to do anything stupid. _Especially_ after that whole 'Lawn Gnome' cannon ball incident. But, then again, since when had he listened to anybody?

Charlie walked over to the cliff where he had seen the rest of the campers, either nervous, non-caring, joking around, or doing backflips. Then he made his mind that he should've listened to Courtney and not gone to this horrid island. But what could he do now?

**

* * *

Chris straightened up his hair with the reflection of himself on the camera lens before asking, "Can we start now?" He said to the camera man. The camera man nodded and chanted, "Five...four...three...two..." he mouthed the 'one' silently as Chris waved hello to the camera and the million viewing fellow Canadians/Americans. "Welcome back, folks! We are here, at this very cliff in the first season, where our original campers had enough nerve, and not enough brains to jump!...Well, _MOST_ of them. I think some of the new campers might know one of them..." Chris teased.**

"She didn't want to die, Chris!" Charlie and Kai both said off-screen. Chris just chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Just hope that you guys are man enough-"

Some girls scoffed on this. "Ahem."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine. Man AND woman enough-" Chris paused to see if the girls had gone back to non-hostile mode. "-to jump off this thousand foot cliff, into the safe zone, with a possibility with sleeping with those rare, but 100% real, freshwater, man-eating sharks!" Chris pointed to the bottom of the cliff, where the sharks, just as he said, were waiting for them with knifes, forks, and bibs waiting. Most of the campers shivered in fear.

"U-um, C-Chris? A-a-are you s-sure that we w-won't d-d-die??" Tony sputtered out, looking utterly terrified.

"Don't worry about it, Tony." Chris reassured. "We have interns do this kind of stuff before you guys have to do it. You'll be fine!"

_

* * *

_

A little flashback from earlier that day.

"_Uh, Chris?" Said a very nervous looking intern. "Are you sure about this?"_

_Chris went up to the poor-looking boy. "C'mon, Larry! This is TOTALLY legit. And, this is a way to test your courage! Think of it as, facing into the real world. Finally leaving your mom's house you've been in for 25 years, getting brave enough to face whatever is out there! If you can do this, you can do anything! Now, are you gonna let me down?!" Chris asked like Chef would._

_Larry looked serious and motivated. "No, sir, no!"_

"_Are you gonna let your MOTHER down?!?"_

"_NO SIR NO!!" Larry answered even louder._

"_THEN GO, MAN, GO!!!!" Chris demanded. Larry shot off the edge of the cliff screaming until..._

"_I'm gonna get out! I'm gonna be someone after 25 years! I'm gonna...gonna...I'm gonna DIE!!!" Larry yelled as he headed for the cold, vicious, waves of the water below him._

"_I wonder if that counts as a pass." Chris pondered as hewalked away, completely oblivious to the screams of the not-so-smart intern, Larry._

"_Yea, that's a pass."_

_FLASHBACK ENDED!!_

* * *

"Yep! You'll be TOTALLY fine!" Chris smiled. "Now, who's going first?"

Many people exchanged glances until some brave person spoke up.

"I'll do it."

"Hey!" Russel spoke. "That dude's gonna jump!"

**

* * *

**

Confession Cammy-cam time!!-

"**Okay, I did NOT expect this dude." Chris admitted. "Eh, I guess game shows can really change you...or something. I don't know, but either way, we get ratings!" **

* * *

"My name's Jay, dude!" Jay said. "And, make sure you remember that name!" Jay ran to the cliff full speed and launched off the edge of the cliff, plummeting into the ice-cold water...and _thankfully_, into the safe-zone.

"Yeah! I did it!!" Jay yelled to the campers up on the cliff. Chef drove the rusty, broken old boat over to Jay and drove him back to shore away from the hungry sharks.

"Wow!" Jasmine cooed. "He was so brave!"

"Totally, I mean, head first into the water! Literally! So, cool!" Tammy agreed.

Taylor joined in. "Yeah, it was pretty cool."

Soon, all of the girls joined in, while Spencer took advantage of this situation.

"Hey, ladies!" Spencer called. The girls looked at him as if he were acting like a monkey. "I'll take the brave, ferocious, dangerous, but totally a no-brainer for me, jump! Watch this!" Spencer smiled as he was about to take off to jump until a hand stopped him.

"Dude, I don't think making a fool out of yourself will help your chances with the ladies." Edge reasoned. Spencer looked at him for a moment, then at the cliff, then back at him. He shrugged.

"What do I have to lose?" With that, Spencer ran off the cliff and jumped down into the shark-infested water. He landed in the water gracefully, and unharmed...too bad it wasn't in the safe zone.

"DUDE!!" Edge called to Spencer. Spencer didn't hear him. He waved his arms to get his attention, and just got a rock and threw it at him. _That _seemed to get his attention. "GET OUT OF THERE!!!"

"What're you talking about?" Spencer asked. "I just landed safe...and...sound?" Spencer just found out what Edge was talking about. Part thanked that he had found out in time, part wished he didn't find out.

"Oh MY GOD, SHARKS!!!!" Spencer screamed to the top of his lungs, and swam as fast as he could to shore, with the sharks closely following behind. Spencer flapped and ran and screamed until Chef picked him up, saying that he's on shore, and that he looked like an otter who had a seizure.

**

* * *

**

Confess! C'mon, confess!

**Spencer leaned back and smiled. "Now, yes, that was a very traumatic event, but that's one of the things chicks dig about ya!"**

**Camera buzz!**

"**Okay," Crescent spoke. "Now, I'm not really the betting type, or the cynical type, but I'm betting everything that I own that that little smug guy thinks that his near-death experience was actually a turn-on for girls. Asking me why? Well, for one, it's obvious, and two, that guy just...I don't know..._gets on my nerves!_"**

**Camera Buzz!**

"**Yep," Spencer put his arms behind his back. "The girls are practically gonna be begging to take care of me!"**

**Camera Buzz!**

**Edge slapped his palm to his face. "The poor guy. He'll be lucky if the crazy girls talk to him."**

* * *

Most of the girls giggled at how Spencer looked like as he frantically swam away from the Sharks. Not ONE of them were probably gonna look at him without making some small joke later.

"God, this show's gonna be good!" Chris squeeled(Is that possible?!) with delight. "So much money, man! Oh, but anyway, Screaming penguins! Since the K.G just sent in two of their guys, you guys need to send two down to the dock!"

The Killer Gerbils sighed in relief as the Screaming Penguins tensed up, knowing that one of them could possibly end up having some sort of seizure like Spencer.

"Alright, who's going first?" Deidre asked. No one answered. She was getting a little irritated. "C'mon, guys! Don't you want to win!?" Muffled voices of 'yes', 'maybe', and 'I don't wanna die' answered back. "Then someone jump!" Deidre responded.

"How about you jump?" Sophia asked smugly. Deidre responded.

"I am, but I wanna know who's coming with me. You wanna come?" Deidre asked the Queen Bee.

"Ugh, no way I'm gonna risk my life, weird Punk-Girl." Sophia answered back.

**

* * *

**

Confession Cam!

**Sophia scoffed.**

"**Ugh, this girl does NOT want to mess with me."**

**Camera Buzz!**

**Deidre scowled.**

"**Great. Another Heather. If she's got some common sense, she does NOT want to mess with me."**

* * *

"Whatever then." Deidre rolled her eyes. "Anybody else?" Still no answer.

Deidre was about to lose hope and headed for the cliff until Javius had walked by, and jumped off. He made it into the safe-zone fine and was carried over to shore.

**

* * *

**

Confession Cam.

**Javius sat there with a stern expression.**

"**One of us had to do it."**

* * *

"Well, I guess that takes care of that." Deidre said. "Well, here goes!" Deidre took a step back, and ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped to the lake. She landed in the safe-zone, much to Sophia's dislike.

"Well, alright!" Chris exclaimed. "Looks like there won't be any lawsuits this season. Anyone else care to take the jump?"

Jake spoke first. "I would, Chris, but, um, I have to be someplace next...so-"

"Are you...Chicken?!" Chris smirked. He knew this was one way to get a teenager to do some stupid thing. And it worked.

"HECK NO!" And with that, Jake dove in head-first into the lake from the thousand-foot-cliff. He made it into the safe-zone. "HA! See!?"

**

* * *

**

Confession Cam!

**Chris sat there with a smug smile.**

"**Teenagers. Gotta love them!"**

* * *

Taylor rolled her eyes, and headed for the edge of the cliff.

"Well, here goes." Taylor said. Then she turned to the camera. "If I get eaten by rare, but one hundred percent real freshwater, man-eating sharks, then I want my laptop to go to my brother, Dalton." And with that, she dove right into the water and landed in the safe zone.

Tammy looked down and smiled. "It doesn't seem TOO bad! JURANIMO!!" Tammy did a cannonball all the way down to the safe zone. Her team cheered.

"Wow!" Chris looked surprised. "Looks like the Screaming Penguins take the lead by 3! What're you gonna do about it, K.G?"

Charlie thought, and said, "You know, I don't get why we can't just force our teammates to jump."

* * *

**Confession Cam time!**

**Charlie sighed.**

"**You know, in retrospect, I probably shouldn't have said that."**

**Camera Buzzzzzzzzz!!!!**

**Chris laughed.**

"**Man! These kids are a GOLD MINE!"**

Chris chuckled as he watched the Killer Gerbils wrestle each other to the edge of the cliff. Before all of them fall of the cliff -in a single file line, may I add- Charlie, the one in front, practically dangling off the edge, pleaded with the rest.

"GUYS!!! I didn't mean it LITERALLY!!" Charlie hung on to the edge of the cliff. The cliff formed cracks and Charlie's eyes widened. "Aww CRAP!"

The whole entire Killer Gerbils team(except Jay and Spencer, since, they already jumped off) fell off of the cliff which broke, and miraculously, all of them landed on the safe zone. Taylor and Tammy, who were still in the safe zone shrieked, and ran to the other side of the safe-zone, away from the Killer Gerbils.

Taylor fumed. "ARE YOU GUYS ALL CRAZY?! You could've nearly killed us!"

"Well, it wasn't OUR fault!" Charlie retorted. "I tried to stop them, but the cliff cracked and drop-" Charlie was interrupted by a sudden _**BONK**_ to his head.

Taylor gasped. "Hey, are you okay?" She worryingly looked at the big bump at his head.

Charlie fumbled and mumbled. "Oh...yah know..._**Gravity.**_" And he dropped his head on the water, and fell unconscious until the rest helped him stay above water. Chef shortly picked them up.

"Whoops." Chris looked down to the water. "Seems like some of the cliff fell down on the dude's head, hehehe..." Chris chuckled. "...wait, is he the one that can sue?"

* * *

**LOL! Sorry, the end was a little bit rushed. I've been so busy with preparing for school, and Fusion Fall(It's a great game! Go play!...NOW.) that I haven't posted this up! Well, now I've got this so...SUIT UP!!!...Oh, wait. Wrong one. **

**I mean...R&R!!!...Huh, not as exciting as Suit Up...so...**

**SUIT UP!!!!**

* * *


End file.
